LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P4/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen arriving in Remnant through a portal) Alex: Alright, here we are! Erin: Ahhh feels nice to wear my old outfit again! Jessica: Yeah I know what you mean. Grey: I'm glad to see you back to your old style as well guys. Rose: Same here. Erin: Thanks guys! Slimer: *Sad moan* Raynell: What's wrong Slimer? Slimer: I liked the other outfits better.... Batty: *Pats Slimer* Its not the end of the world Slimer. Slimer: I know.... Batty: Besides. *Whisper* You can still see their bellies. Slimer: *Whisper* I can only see Erin's and its only a little bit. Batty: *Whisper* Look again. Slimer: *Whisper* Huh? (Slimer looks at the girls again) Slimer: Ooooh.... Uraraka: *Whisper* What are they talking about? Erin: *Whispers* Don't ask... Alex: So Blake. How do you wanna do this? Blake H: Well.... We should go check on Atlas. But I wanna check out the nest and see how Pete is holding up. How do you think we should do this Alex? Alex: Hmm, I say you and your team go to the nest. The rest of us will check on the city. Blake H: Alright. Erin: Yeah go see your buddy Pete! I'm sure he misses you. Blake H: Good point. Hey Slimer, Batty! I want you two to the come with me! Batty: Right away sir! Slimer: We're right behind you! Blake H: Good. Come on! (Blake his Targhuls Team JNPR and Team Ace all leave and head to the nest) Weiss: Let's head to Altas. If there's an attack I wanna be ready. Miles: Yeah. We can't risk letting the place fall under attack by these guys. Alex: Well, let'a go then. Let's not leave these guys waiting. (The Defenders and they're allies head to Atlas. Scene goes over to Blake and his friends arriving at the nest) Jason: Gotta say the nest looks much nicer then it did before. Jin: Yeah. Definitely more clean and organized. Devon: Sure is. Slimer: Wow another nest under the God of Light's control! its so nice! Nora: Oh wait till you meet Pete! Batty; Pete's the Alpha right? Henry: Yep. The dude started out a simple soldier but was made an Alpha. Blake H: Time to go see him. (The group goes into the nest. They are met by Horn) Horn: Master! Welcome back! Blake H: Hello there Horn! Horn: How's it going? Blake H: Going great man! Horn: what brings you back? Blake H: I came to check on Pete. Horn: Ah! The Alpha will be glad to see you! Follow me! Blake H: Okay! (The group follows Horn into the main chambers. They then enter the throne room) Horn: Oh Pete! You've got visitors! (Pete looks over from some soldiers he was talking to and sees Blake) Pete: *Smiles* Blake! (Pete runs up and he and Blake hug) Blake H: Heeeey Pete! Its good to see you! Pete: Its great to see you to! I've missed you! Blake H: I missed you too man! Pete: *Smile* Blake H: So how's the nest? Pete: Well its been a bit difficult. After all I have no experience in the matter when you made me, but we've made some really good progress. Blake H: Good to hear. How's the Ursa? Pete: You mean Smokey? Blake H: Yeah. Pete: Oh he's doing great! He's been very helpful in some hunts for food. Oh! That reminds me: Some of the guys managed to capture some Grimm Beowolves. We locked them in some cages but we aren't sure how we can tame like you did Smokey. Blake H: Hmm... We could use some extra Beowolves. I'll handle it for ya. Pete: Thanks Blake. *Looks over* Hmm? (Pete see Slimer and Batty) Pete: Who are they? Blake H: Some new Captains I got back in Sequin Land. Pete: Ah, well it's good to meet you two. Slimer: You're the Alpha? Pete: Yeah that's right. Batty: Hmm... Not what I was expecting. Pete: What do you mean? Batty: I was kinda expecting someone big and strong. You're.... Kinda tiny. Pete:... Slimer: Umm.... Blake H: D-Don't listen to her Pete, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Pete: She's not wrong though... I am not as strong as a lot of lot these guys here... Blake H: You know it takes a lot more then being big and strong to be a leader right? Pete: I know, but- Blake H: Hey, trust me. You're a good man Pete. And look. You've been doing fine so far. Pete: True... Blake H: And I'm sure you'll do a lot for this nest for a long time. Pete: .. *Smiles* Thanks Blake. That helps a lot. Batty: H-Hey sorry if I upset you Pete. I didn't mean to. Pete: It's okay. Jason: Hey Blake shouldn't we tell Pete why we are here? Blake H: Oh! Right. Pete, have you seen anymore of Grimoire's forces around here? Pete: Grimoire's forces? Blake H: Yeah. Pete: So far, no. Blake H: Hm... Pete: But a few of our food scavenger patrols have gone missing recently. Jin: Missing? Pete: Yeah. I was thinking of sending one of the others to check it out but- Blake H: Its gotta be Grimoire. Pete: Y-You really think so? Blake H: Yeah. We might need those Beowolves you got. All right, guys get comfortable in the nest. I'm gonna go get those Beowolves purified. And Pete, I want you to get the guys together. We'll need a plan of action. Pete: Um, r-right. Blake H: *Nods* (Blake then turns around) Blake H: Come on guys. Jin: You got it! (The group leaves the throne room. Meanwhile the Defenders arrive in Atlas) Shade: Back in Atlas once again. Ghira: Yep. Spot: I mean, everything seems okay. Weiss: Just cause its fine now Spot, doesn't mean it won't stay that way. Spot: S-Sorry Weiss. Weiss: You don't need to apologize Spot, its okay. Jordan: So what are we looking for? Alex: Probably any sign of Grimoire's forces sticking around. Miles: There has to be something here we can find. Erin: Let's get looking. But stay close. (THe group splits up in order to look around) Ruby: Hmm... Hey Mista? Mista: Yeah? Ruby: How did you meet your friends? Mista: You mean my team? Ruby: Yeah. Mista: Uhhh....It's complicated. Ruby: Complicated? Mista: *Nods* Ruby: Well if you don't wanna talk about you don't have to. I just wanted to get to know you better. Mista: Well maybe I'll tell you later. Ruby: Okay. Hey why don't I tell you how me and my team got together. Mista: Well.... Ruby: Aww come on man, you're acting like you guys are part of some kind of gang. Mista:...... Ruby:.... Wait.... Mista: Like I said: Complicated. Ruby:.... Fugo: *Voice* Mista you coming man? Mista: Yeah hold on! (Mista looks at Ruby) Mista: See you later Ruby. (Mista goes to join his team) Ruby:... *Tilts head* (Scene goes to Izuku, Miles, Zulu, Uraraka and Charlie) Uraraka: Anything guys? Charlie: Nope. Miles: I'm not picking up any weird Targhul presences around here. Zulu: *Sighs* I don't like this. Izuku: Me either... There's no Targhuls around, yet I feel like we're being watched. Uraraka: Me too. Charlie: Well let's not jinx it guys. Zulu: You don't feel it Charlie? Charlie: Hmm.... (Charlie looks around) Charlie:... Now that you mention it.... Zulu: Yeah.... Uraraka: Guys I feel like things are about to get real bad. Izuku: Yeah. We have to find Grimoire's men now. Miles: Right. (The group moves on. On the roof of a nearby building, a group of Grimm Targhul are seen watching them) ???:....... (The Targhul all back away before the scene cuts to Erin, Alex, Jordan and Jessica walking down the street) Alex: Hmm.... Erin: Feeling something bro? Alex: I think so. Erin: You know I feel kinda out of place being with 3 psychics. Jordan: Aww it's not so bad big sis. Erin: I know, but maybe it's just me. Jordan: Hey at least you got awesome icey god powers. Erin: True. Jessica: ! Guys. Alex: Yeah. I felt it to. Erin: What? Felt what? Jessica: Grimoire's forces! Erin: What!? Where?! Alex:..... !! LOOK OUT!! (Alex jumps and moves Erin out of the way of a fire ball) Erin: WHOA!!! Jordan: The hell?! (The group then hears the sound of a loud roar. They look up to a building to see a Grimm Targhul) ??? AKINARI HAS GIVEN THE WORD BROTHERS!!! KILL!! MURDER!!! AND DESTROOOOOOY!!!! Alex: Oh shit. (Numerous loud screeches and roars are then heard outside the city. The other heroes are seen looking around) Rose: Huh?? Grey: What was that??? Rose:.... Grey... Run. Grey: What? Rose: RUN!!! (Grey sees several Grimm and Targhul rushing toward them) Grey: OH CRAP!! *Runs* (Emily Kyle and Lenny are seen running to more Grimm arriving) Kyle: Shit! The attack is here!! Emily: Not good! Lenny: Blake's not here either! Emily: Guys we might not have a choice! We gotta take them down! Lenny: Right! (Jack and a couple of others are seen already fighting Grimm) Jack: WHERE DID THESE GUYS COME FROM?!!? Ian: I DON'T KNOW!!! Pearl: Just keep fighting back! We can push them away! Jack: Easier said than done! (Pearl then transforms into a tiger) Pearl: Well just keep trying! (Pearl pounces on a Grimm Targhul and rips its head off) Violet: FOXTROT WATCH OUT!! (Foxtrot activates his power as a Grimm goes though him) ???: Huh?? Foxtrot: Whew! Thanks Violet! (Meanwhile Grimoire is seen over looking Atlas as his army starts to storm the city) Grimoire: Yeeeees..... Akinari: This will be a grand assault master. Grimoire: Indeed Akinari. Your promotion is just around the corner. Akinari: Thank you sire. Grimoire: What about the assault force on that nest? Akinari: The army is ready. The God of Light will not be able to escape from that. Bagor is looking forward to take part. Grimoire: Indeed. Akinari: *Smirk* Grimoire: Well, how about you go down into Atlas and help with the assault? Akinari: Oh ho ho I'd LOVE to. Grimoire: Try and stay alive Akinari. I see an excellent future for you. (Akinari smirks and goes to join the attack) Grimoire: I must return to my home and figure out my own plans. (Grimoire turns and starts to leave) Grimoire: Good luck my children. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts